


Electric Potential

by Terrie



Series: Natural Phenomena [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, snarky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Earth-1 is full of potential. It arcs between them, like a sudden shock.





	

Cisco kisses Harry over a workbench covered with circuit boards, a soldering iron and a, don’t ask him why, mug that says “World’s Best Mom.” Cisco’s lips are warm against his, dry and a little chapped. Harry leans into to it, bracing himself against his side of the bench. His eyes close on their own and he indulges in the feelings, wishing the bench didn’t separate them, because it’s not nearly enough.

Cisco’s tongue traces the line of his mouth, coaxing at him to open up to what he’s being offered. He makes himself pull back. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Excuse me?” 

Given his willing participation mere moments ago, Harry can’t blame Cisco for his confusion. “This is not a good idea. I could be your father.”

“On no Earth is my father a skinny white guy.”

Harry’s mouth goes tight and pinched. “You know what I mean. Don’t be cute, Ramon.”

Cisco flops into a chair. “Hey, I’m always cute. I’m fucking adorable.”

“You’re really not.” Harry leans back against one of the counters, arms crossed over his chest. He is going to be the death of Harry. Death by one thousand nonsensical quips.

“You can’t deny the objective truth.” He waves one hand through the air as if dismissing the whole topic. “Look, if the age thing bothers you or you’re just not into me, just say so. I’m okay with that. But don’t say no just because you think that’s what you should do.”

“So you’d be perfectly happy to drop it.” 

“I said I’d be okay with it, not that I’d be happy about it. I have no interest in sexually harassing you or molesting the unwilling. Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I have no self-control. Your age, the fact that you’re kind of a cranky dick, I know all that and it doesn’t matter to me. I am willing. Are you?”

Without intending to, he gives Cisco a once over. The young man is slouched down in his chair, legs spread. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a tempting image. There is thankfully no lollipop or straw or anything like that, because the last thing his needs is a reminder of Cisco’s absurd oral fixation. “This is a terrible idea. But if I -- hypothetically -- said yes, what exactly am I agreeing to here?”

“You have to ask?”

“Yes, I do. Since my wife died, I haven’t really…” He struggles to find the words he wants. 

“What, like ever?”

God save him from this ridiculous man-child. “I’ve had sex, Ramon. But anyone interested in a relationship, instead of a one-night stand, wanted one with my money and my position, not me--”

“‘Cause you’re a cranky dick.”

He glares. “As you say. So you’ll have to excuse me if I want to know what it is that you’re looking for.”

“You’re going to make me talk about my feeling? Really? We’re men. We’re not supposed to do that.”

“We’re also supposed to be able to pass gym class.”

“If I had a therapist, they would have a field day with this.” He rakes his hands through his hair, a gesture Harry has learned to associate with frustration and tangled thinking. “I like you. I mean, obviously, because I haven’t strangled you yet, even when you deserve it. You challenge me, make me think. And you’re hot and I want to kiss you and a lot of other stuff, and it’s not about your money or anything like that, because you don’t have that here, just the face of a known murderer and can I please stop talking?”

“Okay.”

“Thank you!”

“No, I mean,” Harry waves a hand between the two of them, “okay.”

“Oh. Oh!” Cisco sits up straight, his eyes wide. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Harry pushes himself away from the counter and comes around the workbench. “I suspect this is going to end in blood or tears, but with our lives, there would be blood and tears no matter what.”

"Anyone ever tell you you're just a happy ray of sunshine, Harry?"

"Oh, all the time." He steps into Cisco's personal space and grabs his hand to pull him upright. "Sometimes twice before breakfast."

"We do live in an era of impossible things." His eyes fix on Harry’s mouth. His fingers twist into the fabric of Harry’s sweater, and his voice turns husky. "So many impossible things."

Harry leans in and captures Cisco's mouth against his own. He parts his lips and lets the younger man plunder his mouth. This time when he pulls back, it is because he needs to breathe. Cisco's eyes are a slim ring of color around large, dark pupils and he wonders if his look much the same. "Unless you want me to bend you over that workbench where anyone can walk in on us, I suggest we find a more suitable location. Now."

A flush creeps up Cisco's face. "Seriously?"

"Do I strike you as the sort of person who has the least bit of patience when it comes to something I want? I won't force you to do anything you don’t want to, but I won't play coy, either."

Cisco looks from Harry to the bench and back again. His tongue darts out to trace his bottom lip, clearly considering the possibility. "I don't know. Could your back handle the workbench at your age?"

He can't stop the growl that escapes him. "What have I told you about being cute, Ramon?"

"That it's my natural state of being and unavoidable." Cisco grins and leans into Harry. He's half-hard and rubs himself lightly against Harry’s thigh.

“You really will be the death of me.” He catches Cisco’s chin in one hand and turns his head to kiss him again, nipping at his lower lip just because he can. “I suspect it will be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with a possible sequel to this. This is the first thing I've completed in three years and it's a new fandom, so any feedback or constructive crit would be much appreciated.


End file.
